


do you want to come over? (let me help)

by insqfferable



Series: glass breaks (dream angst) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Child Neglect, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Dream is a foster kid, Dream is sad, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), hes finally happy, its short yes ik, no beta we die like men, phil is a good dad, techno is a nice friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insqfferable/pseuds/insqfferable
Summary: Today he says yes because he's tired.or Dream finally accepts help
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: glass breaks (dream angst) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187192
Comments: 11
Kudos: 415





	do you want to come over? (let me help)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [School Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681826) by [Rinaling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinaling/pseuds/Rinaling). 



> a short angst/comfort fic of platonic dream n techno
> 
> there's probably gonna be more stories like these cause i love to see the green man suffer
> 
> a little inspired by 'school days' by Rinaling (the 'do you want to come over' thing)

It was dark at night, even more dark in the depths of the forest.

That’s where Dream sat, knees pulled close to his chest as he re-thought life decisions. If he was in his head he would’ve heard twigs snap all around. If he was more conscious he would’ve heard leaves rustling behind his back.

“Dream?”

So that’s why Phil’s worrying tone caught him off-guard, he turned around letting his legs go from his arms. “Hey Phil.”

He thanked his foster parents this time, he thanked them because now he’s able to mask whatever he was feeling. All feelings of sadness pushed down because he couldn’t afford to be vulnerable. “What’re you doing here?” He turned his entire body around to face Phil, mentally giving the pond a small goodbye.

“Better yet, why are you here at 2 am?” Phil asks instead of answering. 

Dream swallowed, Phil wasn’t an easy man to fool. So he decided not to lie, but alter the truth a little. “I snuck out.” Truth.

“Ah-uh,” Phil hummed, he knew that Dream wasn’t telling the entire story. “Do you want to come over?”

Dream sat on the school stairs, backpack shoved down the steps. His phone in his hands, he fiddled with his thumbs over a contact.

He didn’t call. He never does. Because if he did that would be admitting he was vulnerable, he couldn’t let that happen.

But at last a pinkette sat next to him, Dream didn’t need to turn to the side to know who it was. Because no one else would sit that close next to him. Only Technoblade would do that, every Friday without fail.

So instead he sits by him for a few minutes, makes a small attempt in small-talk and asks the inevitable question.

“Do you wanna come over?”

He understands the meaning. _Let me help, I know you’re not okay._

“Maybe tomorrow.” The answer stays the same.

* * *

Dream pushes open his house's door. The immediate reek of alcohol hitting him hard in the face, it wasn't bad. No. Because he's used to this, he knows of his foster parents habits. 

He knows how his foster parents drink almost every day and then order him to clean up the mess.

But he's fine with it, because they let him do anything. They don't care about his grades as long as they get their monthly money. They don't care how Dream's gone for days on end as long as they get their beer from the corner shop down the street. And Dream doesn't care if they slap him because he gets to do whatever he wants.

Dream falls asleep that day in the same clothes he wore the day before. 

In the morning he doesn't eat, he never does. And he heads out to school, the slap he got yesterday night when sneaking back in still burning hot on his face underneath the concealer. 

* * *

It's Friday.

Dream sits at the entrance of the school. He watches as middle school kids get into their parents cars with smiles on their faces. He watches friends hug and talk with each other on the way home.

He waits until 2:32 PM because that's when Techno sits next to him. 

"You haven't been in school for 3 days, your friends are worried." _They shouldn't be._

Dream hums, he has no bother to respond. 

"Phil saw you yesterday."

Dream knew better than expect Phil to keep it to himself. He always tells his sons when it has to do with Dream.

"He did." Dream answers. He sees Wilbur and Tommy stare at the two from afar.

"I got you this," Techno reached to the front pocket of his bag. He pulls a small white plushie, it's kind of stupid but Dream smiles. "I don't really know what it is to be honest."

"Thanks." Dream accepts the gift.

"Yup," Dream waits for the question. "We're having a movie night with the family today, do you want to join?" _There it is._

Today is different, because today he wants to say yes. Maybe it's because he sees Wilbur's worrisome gaze out the corner of his eye, maybe it's because of the small plushie in his hands, maybe it's because of the red handprint hidden underneath all the makeup on his cheek. 

Maybe he's tired.

_"Yes."_

He hears a chuckle of relief when he answers. He sees a genuine smile on the others face when he takes a bite of food for the first time in two days. He hears Techno's slow and steady heart-beat when they fall asleep on the couch cuddling. 

He finally gets a good sleep. 


End file.
